banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Meme99
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sally Greedo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CaptianJack (Talk) 02:04, March 17, 2013 Please take a look at our Editing Guidelines. Internal consistency is important here. Take a look around. There's definitely a flow of how articles are written. We're not going to tell you not to edit things, but think about how what you are writing fits in with what's already here, both in content and style.CaptianJack (talk) 19:42, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate that you are trying to make things more polished, but maybe pull back a little. If you want to float around and correct typos, like you did for the Oro Dassyne article, that's awesome. It is helpful, and it will give you a better sense of the tone of this place. If you want to contribute, keep some of these things in mind: #Watch your formatting. We're not totally consistent on this, but try to use Headings and images in a uniform way. Again, looking around is helpful. The "Random Article" button can be a source of endless amusement. #Try not to generate too many red links. Not everything needs its own page. #Make sure that you are using standardized links. If you don't know how we have previously used a name, open a new tab and look it up. A red link to 'Jar-Jar' can easily be fixed to a working link to Jar Jar, Jar Jar Binks, or even Jarjar Binks. #Never link to Wookieepedia. We want this to be a stand-alone enterprise. #Make connections. Why introduce a new No-Name, when you can use an existing one. Need a Bounty Hunter? We've got plenty. Just check to make sure you're not directly or indirectly contradicting anything. #Maybe don't go after articles that are already written. There are plenty of characters, planets, ships, concepts, etc. that don't have articles. Many of these don't have articles specifically because we don't care about them. If you want a little more free reign to be creative, that might be a better place to start. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. As the only truly active editor here, I'm reluctant to chase you off, but we also don't want to diminish what's already here. CaptianJack (talk) 13:38, March 19, 2013 (UTC) If Ruadh doesn't want you editing an article, don't edit that article. If you have an idea that want to use, you could always try it out on someone else. He gets to lock and delete things becuase he's an admin. He's a co-founder of the project, and a significant creative force behind it. If everything you want to edit is locked, look for a red link. I fail to see how what you have written cannot be adapted. CaptianJack (talk) 22:55, March 19, 2013 (UTC) "I would use it for other characters but eithe they are locked or the story really only fits for that charater." I've not seen anything that you've written that is completely specific to that character. Stretch your creativity a little further, and use your stuff on a red link character instead. Ultimately, if one or both of us don't like what you've contributed, we can remove it or change it. CaptainJack does a CONSIDERABLE amount of work on this wiki, but we're both very protective of it. Ruadh1 (talk) 17:26, March 22, 2013 (UTC) If we roll back one (or many) of your changes, it means that we don't like them. Not that we want you to do them again.CaptianJack (talk) 20:27, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah ok. I get the message. I'll be more disernative when I try to add stuff. Just out of curiosity, what is the joke behind the Sith Commisioner having grey hands and a flesh face? Because it's supposed to look like what it is: Pete Rozelle's face pasted on the Emperor's body. There are certainly some images that can be omproved, but ask first. Just post it in the Talk Page for that article. I've given you a 3-day block. We have been pretty clear about not really wanting unapproved content added to existing pages.CaptianJack (talk) 20:43, April 3, 2013 (UTC)